Son protecteur
by BlueDogM
Summary: Quand Rogue découvre que Dumbledore lui a menti sur le placement de Harry Potter il y a dix ans ... disons qu'Albus va avoir des problèmes ! Traduction de "His Protector" par MySlytherinLovelies.
1. Chapter 1

**Pour faire plaisir à la Potterhead gaga qui me sert de sœur, voici la traduction de « His Protector », fic en anglais de **_**MySlytherinLovelies, **_**avec son aimable accord.**

**(((Je découvre la fic en même temps que je traduis, n'étant pas moi-même une fana de HP, voyons ce que ça donne ^^)))**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**NB Poppy = Mme Pomfresh (je n'ai pas le bouquin pour vérifier son surnom français dsl)**

Chapitre 1 : Découverte

« Vous m'avez menti ! » hurla-t-il en poussant la porte, l'envoyant claquer contre le mur.

« À propos de quoi vous ai-je menti, mon cher garçon ? » répondit Albus Dumbledore, son habituelle étincelle dans les yeux.

Severus inspira profondément pour essayer de se calmer.

« Vous m'aviez dit que le garçon Potter avait été envoyé chez ses grand-parents. » répondit Severus à travers des dents serrées. Il s'assit droit comme un i dans la chaise devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Un sorbet citron, Sev ... » commença Albus.

« Non, je ne veux pas de vos fichus sorbets citron, Albus. Dites-moi pourquoi vous m'avez dit que Harry Potter avait été envoyé chez ses grand-parents, alors qu'il est évident qu'il a vécu avec Pétunia et son fichu mari. » sa voix tremblait de colère.

« Parce qu'ils étaient morts Severus. Ils étaient décédés durant l'été précédent cette nuit. »

Severus pâlit. _Comment est-ce que j'ai pu ne pas savoir,_ pensa-t-il. « Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas su ça, Albus ? Vous auriez dû me le dire ! » il criait presque. Albus commença à répondre mais n'en eu pas le temps avant que Severus ne reprenne.

« Non ! Albus, vous n'avez pas d'excuse. Vous saviez à quel point elle était importante pour moi, » finit Severus plus calmement. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il essayait d'empêcher son visage de montrer un quelconque indice de sa souffrance. Il sentit la pression des larmes derrière ses paupières, mais il savait qu'il ne cèderait pas avant d'être rentré dans ses appartements.

Il commença à se rappeler de Rose Evans, comment elle sentait la cannelle, et les cookies, et la sécurité. Elle était son _foyer. _Elle était presque plus importante à ses yeux que sa propre mère. Elle le soignait quand elle pouvait et le faisait toujours sourire.

Albus fixait d'un air triste son professeur de Potions et il poussa un soupir de regret. Il avait voulu le dire à Sverus, il y a des années.

« Pour être honnête Severus, j'avais oublié. Après cette nuit, ça a dû me sortir de l'esprit. Quand je vous ai dit qu'il était placé chez ses grand-parents, la raison pour laquelle je ne vous ai pas dit qu'ils étaient morts était que je savais que vous auriez contesté son placement avec Pétunia et qu'il devait absolument aller chez les derniers membres vivants de sa famille. »

« Bien sûr que je l'aurais contesté Albus, » hurla Severus, « c'était une odieuse garce et quand elle s'est mariée à cette baleine je savais que ça allait empirer ! Albus, je ne vous ai jamais dit ça mais vous pouvez vérifier avec Poppy. Quand Lily est rentrée là-bas une fois, l'été avant qu'on ait nos diplômes, elle est revenue à l'école couverte de bleus et de cicatrices. C'est _pour ça _que j'aurais contesté son placement chez eux. »

Albus pâlit mais se ressaisit rapidement. « Severus, vous savez qu'on ne peut pas l'enlever de chez eux. De toute évidence vous exagérez un peu, parce que Pétunia adorait sa sœur. Il doit rester là-bas. »

« Putain Albus ! Vous refaites les mêmes erreurs que vous avez faites avec moi. Il doit être sorti de là, » Severus se leva et s'avança vers la porte. Quand il posa sa main sur la poignée, il tourna sa tête, « Et Albus, si vous ne le sortez pas de cette maison, je le ferai. » Il essaya de tourner la poignée, mais se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. Sans se retourner il dit, « Albus. Ouvrez la porte. »

« Pas avant que vous m'ayez expliqué ce que vous vouliez dire à propos de l'enlever par la force. »

Quand Severus se retourna, l'étincelle était partie et de la colère l'avait remplacée dans les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore. Severus soupira et reprit son siège.

« Albus, est-ce que vous avez regardé ce garçon ? Ses vêtements sont visiblement trop grands et il porte son uniforme même le week-end. » expliqua Severus aussi calmement que possible. Continuer dans son état de colère n'allait pas arranger sa situation.

« Oui, Severus, j'avais remarqué cela, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les Dursley ? » demanda Albus.

Severus le fixa d'un air horrifié. « Albus, vous n'êtes certainement pas assez naïf pour croire que toutes les familles se soucient de leurs enfants. J'en suis un excellent exemple. Ce garçon tremble dès qu'il entend un bruit et il mange à peine. Et quand il mange, il avale tout à toute vitesse comme s'il avait peur que la nourriture disparaisse. Ce seul fait devrait vous alarmer. De plus, il rend des devoirs médiocres alors que je sais qu'il peut faire mieux. Il se retient. Tout cela pointe vers une seule chose, Albus. Il est battu. »

« Severus, je pense que vous sautez aux conclusions. S'il avait des problèmes il viendrait me voir. » expliqua raisonnablement Albus.

« C'est bien là le problème Albus. Il ne va pas venir vous voir. Il sait que vous êtes la personne qui l'a envoyé chez les Dursley. Pourquoi chercherait-il de l'aide auprès de la personne qui l'a condamné à dix ans d'enfer ? »

« Je pense quand même que vous sautez aux conclusions Severus. »

« Très bien Albus, si vous voulez tout ignorer, allez-y, mais je ne permettrai pas que ce garçon soit renvoyé dans cet endroit. »

Severus se leva et se glissa jusqu'à la porte. Quand il tourna la poignée, cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit et il quitta la pièce pour retourner dans ses appartements et trouver un moyen de sortir Harry de chez les Dursley.

Albus avait compris qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis, et il le laissa partir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Et voilà ! Cette fic est en quatre chapitres assez courts donc je vais essayer d'envoyer tout ça rapidement.**

**Je n'ai pas de beta ni de petite sœur pour lire par dessus mon épaule, donc toutes les erreurs sont miennes et je m'en excuse.**

**Les reviews sont les bienvenues, si vous voyez des fautes de grammaire/orthographe n'hésitez pas, je ne mors pas !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et de deux ! J'adore recevoir vos reviews c'est super sympa, et un peu … wouaw ! J'avais sous-estimé la taille du fandom de HP je crois …**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci à la guest revieweuse lys : évidemment que Lily a les yeux verts, lapidez-moi !**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapitre 2: Harry Rencontre Severus**

En retournant à son bureau, il passa devant une alcôve d'où l'observait discrètement une paire d'yeux verts.

Dans sa douleur, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui le suivait.

En arrivant à ses appartements, il murmura « Lily » au portrait qui gardait sa porte. Celui qui le suivait comme son ombre parvint de justesse à se faufiler derrière lui avant que la porte ne se referme.

Le poursuivant dut retenir une exclamation en voyant la beauté de la pièce.

Au lieu des murs lugubres et de l'atmosphère sombre qu'on aurait pu imaginer, c'était assez chaleureux. Il y avait un canapé en cuir noir en face d'une cheminée ronflante et deux chaises en cuir noir entourant une table basse en bois de cerisier sombre. Deux étagères tapissaient les murs, débordant de livres anciens et de parchemins. Il y avait un portrait immobile d'une magnifique femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts sur le mur au-dessus de la cheminée, et deux photos dont les personnages bougeaient sur le manteau. Harry se serait bien approché pour mieux voir, mais son professeur se tenait devant le feu avec un verre de _quelque chose, _peut-être de l'alcool, dans la main. Le Maître des Potions murmurait au portrait qui lui faisait face.

« Oh, Lily, je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais dû être là pour lui. Je t'avais promis que je l'aiderais. Et maintenant, je vous ai abandonnés tous les deux. »

Il se tourna alors vers l'une des photos sur le manteau de la cheminée. « Rose » dit-il doucement.

Harry entendit la douleur dans sa voix. « J'aurais dû protéger Harry de ton autre fille, mais je pensais qu'il était avec toi. Je ne savais pas que tu étais ... » sa gorge se serra, « morte. » Il prononça ces mots si doucement que Harry faillit ne pas l'entendre.

Harry ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise. Cet homme qui le détestait avait connu sa mère et sa grand-mère.

Severus se tourna aussitôt vers le bruit, essuyant hâtivement ses larmes. « Qui est là ? »

Quand il n'entendit ni ne vit personne, il s'exclama « Potter ! »

Harry déglutit bruyamment et courut vers la porte. Avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, il entendit « Accio Cape d'Invisibilité. »

Il sentit la cape s'envoler vers la main tendue et se retourna craintivement vers le Maître des Potions.

« Que faites vous là Potter ? » demanda Severus en s'avançant vers le première année qui semblait pétrifié.

« Je … je … j'étais, » bégaya Harry, « Rapidement Potter, je n'ai pas toute la journée. » le pressa Severus.

« Hé bien, monsieur, je marchais juste dans les couloirs et je vous ai entendu arriver, alors je me suis caché et ensuite vous êtes passé devant moi et vous aviez l'air bouleversé ... » ajouta Harry d'une traite.

« Alors vous avez décidé de me suivre pour vous moquer de moi. Vous êtes vraiment comme votre père, mon garçon, à harceler les gens lorsqu'ils sont plus faibles que vous. Vous pensiez que vous pourriez retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Hé bien vous aviez tort. Je ne vous autoriserai pas à continuer ! » tempêta Severus, haussant la voix jusqu'à crier complètement.

Il leva sa baguette, et se rendit compte que Harry s'était roulé en boule dans le coin opposé de la pièce, chuchotant à toute vitesse.

« Pardon Oncle Vernon. Je promets d'être sage. Pardon, je ferai toutes mes corvées la prochaine fois. Non je ne brûlerai plus le petit-déjeuner. Non, s'il-vous-plaît, ne me frappez pas Oncle Vernon. Je vous promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois ... »

Harry continuait sa litanie d'excuses et Severus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du garçon, horrifié à ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire.

Severus resta figé pendant quelques secondes avant de ranger sa baguette dans sa poche et s'avancer lentement vers la forme tremblante. Harry essaya de se faire encore plus petit dans son coin quand il sentit Severus s'approcher. Severus tendit la main et toucha son épaule. Harry se déroba violemment, mais Severus continua et serra le garçon contre lui. Il le prit sur ses genoux et le sentit se blottir contre sa poitrine.

Severus ne s'excusa pas, mais Harry réalisa que c'était juste aussi bien comme ça, et même encore mieux.

Severus n'était pas du tout confortable avec ce genre d'interactions. Cependant, il pouvait comprendre que ça soit nécessaire étant donné ce que Harry traversait, puisqu'il avait dû traverser la même chose.

Harry se calma finalement, et quand Severus baissa les yeux, il vit que Harry était profondément endormi.

Etant lui-même épuisé, Severus décida instinctivement de garder Harry avec lui puisque le garçon avait de toute évidence besoin de réconfort et qu'il n'avait pas envie de le réveiller. Il l'allongea sur le canapé et conjura un oreiller et des couvertures pour qu'il puisse dormir confortablement. Il se prépara à aller dormir et, avant d'aller dans son propre lit, décida de jeter un coup d'oeil au première année aux yeux verts. Alors qu'il entrait dans le salon et se tournait vers le canapé, il vit que Harry était roulé en boule et gémissait légèrement. Il passa sa main dans les courts cheveux noirs et sentit une pression en retour, accompagnée d'un petit soupir de plaisir. Le garçon se calma immédiatement et sombra dans un sommeil réparateur. Severus cligna des yeux, pour éclaircir sa vision, et retourna dans sa chambre se coucher dans un lit merveilleusement confortable. Il s'allongea dans ses draps de soie et rêva paisiblement de Lily et de Rose pour la première fois en dix ans.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**C'est pas possible d'enlever la cape d'invisibilité à Harry comme ça, si ?**

**Ca m'a étonnée en tout cas ^^**

**Et j'ai choisi "que Harry" plutôt que "qu'Harry" ... dites-moi si ça ne passe pas !**

**Encore une fois, si des fautes m'ont échappé n'hésitez pas ! Critiques bienvenues**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée pour la journée sans update, il semblerait que j'ai une vie finalement … Donc après un peu de sport, chips et autres apéro, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre !**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**PS : sortilège de nettoyage, je ne sais pas si c'est Récurvite, dites-moi vite que je corrige si besoin ! **

**Chapitre 3: Conversation**

Severus se réveilla quelques heures plus tard en entendant un cri. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler qu'un première année dormait dans son salon.

Il se précipita hors de sa chambre et trouva Harry gémissant et se débattant sur le canapé en cuir. Il l'immobilisa rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse se blesser. Harry se déroba à son contact, mais Severus ne se démonta pas et tira l'enfant vers lui. Il s'assit sur le canapé avec Harry, toujours enroulé dans les couvertures, sur ses genoux et lui murmura des phrases rassurantes pour le calmer.

« Chuuut, Harry, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité et il n'y a personne d'autre que toi et moi dans cette pièce. Ta famille Moldue n'est pas là et personne ne peut te faire de mal. Tout va bien Harry. » Severus lui frotta doucement le dos et sentit que le garçon se calmait. Finalement il reprit ses esprits et regarda son professeur. Severus le regarda également et vit le petit sourire sur son visage. Il lui rendit son sourire, mais les yeux verts ne purent le voir, Harry ayant baissé le regard et serré les dents.

« Pardon Professeur Snape, j'ai trempé votre t-shirt. » Harry avait l'air effrayé et dans l'attente d'une quelconque punition pour avoir utilisé les vêtements de son Professeur de Potions comme mouchoir.

Quand elle ne vint pas, il leva les yeux et apperçut un petit sourire, plutôt triste, sur le visage de celui-ci.

« Ce n'est rien Harry, tu en avais besoin. » lui répondit Severus calmement. Il soupira et maudit les Dursley une dizaine de fois avant de reprendre. « D'ailleurs, Harry, ça ne va pas rester mouillé très longtemps. Nous sommes des sorciers après tout. » Il brandit sa baguette et lança « Récurvite ».

Il soupira. Il n'était vraiment pas pressé de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, mais il savait que c'était nécessaire pour que Harry comprenne qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Harry, » le garçon leva les yeux et sut immédiatement que cette conversation n'allait pas être agréable. « Ce que je suis sur le point de te dire va être douloureux, mais tu dois savoir. Tout d'abord ... je veux m'excuser. » Ces mots ne sortirent pas facilement, mais Severus se força car il était plus que temps qu'il paie pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry et sa mère. Le garçon commença à protester, mais Severus le coupa.

« Non, Harry, je t'ai laissé dans cette maison horrible, avec ces monstres. Ou plutôt, je n'ai jamais vérifié que tu allais bien. Je n'ai jamais su que tu étais parti chez Tuni et son horrible mari, mais ce n'est pas une excuse. Pour être honnête, Albus m'avait dit que tu étais chez tes grand-parents. Ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'ils étaient … morts. » ces derniers mots étaient emplis de chagrin, « En fait, Harry, j'ai connu ta mère et sa famille quand nous étions enfants. »

Harry hocha la tête mais resta silencieux.

« Enfant, j'étais le meilleur ami de ta mère et elle était ma meilleure amie. Malheureusement, je connaissais aussi ta tante. J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas du tout changé depuis la malveillante gamine que j'ai connue. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire, » Il fit une pause pour rassembler ses esprits et prononcer ces phrases, ô combien clichées mais nécessaires, « Harry, je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi. Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je serai là. »

Harry sourit comme un bienheureux et se pelotonna contre le Maître des Potions. « Merci. » répondit-il doucement, comprenant qu'il avait enfin trouvé un adulte qui se souciait de son bien-être. Il savait à quel point ces quelques mots avaient été difficiles à dire pour le professeur mais lui en était très reconnaissant.

Cependant, la réalité le rattrapa et son expression s'assombrit. Il savait qu'il allait devoir retourner chez les Dursley et n'appréciait pas du tout cette idée.

Severus, remarquant le changement, interrompit les pensées du garçon d'un air inquiet « Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Rien. » lui répondit Harry sur la défensive.

Bien sûr, Severus savait que quelque chose le préoccupait. Il soupira intérieurement. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais il devait le faire, pour Harry.

Il souleva gentiment le menton du garçon, jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Il jeta silencieusement le sort, _'Legilimens'. _Il vit les souvenirs au premier plan de l'esprit de Harry et retint son souffle.

« Harry, est-ce que c'est la façon dont les Dursley te traitent tout le temps ? » demanda violemment Severus. Il était horrifié de voir que qui que ce soit puisse faire ça à un enfant, mais il savait que la vraie vie n'était pas toute rose.

Les yeux de Harry s'emplirent de larmes de peur et de douleur quand il réalisa que son professeur de potions avait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vu la vie horrible qu'il avait chez lui. Il hocha la tête à contrecoeur, pensant que cette conversation ne pouvait plus empirer de toute façon.

« Harry, écoute-moi. » lui demanda Severus. Il avait toujours une main sous son menton, l'empêchant de se dérober. « Tu n'aura plus jamais à retourner là-bas. Albus ou pas Albus, je ne te laisserai pas être renvoyé dans cette maison. Et je pense que nous devons montrer tes souvenirs à Albus, pour éviter d'avoir à le faire sans son accord. » Sur ces mots, il assit Harry à côté de lui et se leva.

Harry le suivit du regard et lui demanda, sa voix pleine d'inquiétude. « Monsieur, je ne veux pas que vous affrontiez le directeur. Si je dois retourner là-bas, je le ferai. »

Severus lui lança un regard noir, mais son expression se radouçit quand il vit la réelle inquiétude dans les yeux du garçon. « Harry, s'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi. Nous devons montrer les souvenirs à Albus, parce qu'il a bien plus d'influence que moi. Je t'emmènerai avec moi, même s'il n'est pas d'accord. Cependant, si nous avions le directeur de notre côté, je pourrais obtenir ta garde légalement, ou au moins nous cacher tous les deux dans un endroit bien plus sûr que si je t'emmenais sans qu'Albus le sache. »

En entendant ça, Harry compris qu'il allait devoir montrer au renommé Directeur de Poudlard certains de ses pires souvenirs.

« NON, Professeur. On ne peut pas lui montrer. Il va penser que je suis faible, et mauvais, et il va me renvoyer de toute façon ! » débita Harry. Il était horrifié, mais savait qu'il ne voulait pas que le directeur voie un seul de ses souvenirs.

Severus plaça un doigt sur les lèvres du garçon et l'attira dans ses bras.

« Harry, le directeur ne va pas penser que tu es faible. Tu crois vraiment que tu es la première personne à arriver à Poudlard qui n'ait pas eu une enfance ou une famille idéale ? » Severus posa cette question avec un peu de douleur dans sa voix. Il aurait voulu qu'aucun des enfants de Poudlard n'ait à subir ce qu'il avait subit, mais il savait que le Destin n'allait pas répondre à ses prières sur ce point.

« Je ne suis pas le premier ? » demanda Harry, d'une voix teintée de douleur et de soulagement.

« Absolument pas Harry. Tu n'es pas le premier et tu ne sera certainement pas le dernier. » lui répondit Severus, essayant de ne pas montrer son exaspération. Harry grimaça, mais il savait que sa question avait été incroyablement naïve.

Quand il leva les yeux vers Severus à nouveau, il remarqua également de la douleur dans son expression.

« Oui, Professeur Rogue. » dit-il doucement.

Toujours dans ses bras, Harry se pelotonna plus près du professeur et ne le lâcha pas. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il allait devoir faire dans les prochaines minutes et profita juste du premier câlin qu'il recevait de toute sa vie.

Severus avait toujours le regard fixé sur le jeune garçon à lunette dans ses bras, et il sut que Harry partageait ses sentiments.

Il n'était vraiment pas impatient d'avoir cette conversation avec Albus.


End file.
